


Behind the Pod S2, Episode 4: Podficcing on the Periphery - What it's like to be the only podficcer in your fandom

by BehindThePod, ItsADrizzit



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: ItsADrizzit's experiences in creating podfic in a fandom or part of fandom where podfic is a relative unknown. Discussion points: what to do when no one even thinks about blanket permission, what it's like creating most of the content yourself, and how isolating and discouraging it can be.Duration - 00:17:08
Comments: 23
Kudos: 15
Collections: Behind the Pod - Series 2





	Behind the Pod S2, Episode 4: Podficcing on the Periphery - What it's like to be the only podficcer in your fandom

[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7hrpsphkume1q54/BtPs2ep4cover.png?dl=0)  
  
---  
  
### Series 2, Episode 4: Podficcing on the Periphery: What it's like to be the only podficcer in your fandom

**[Click here to see this post on Dreamwidth!](https://bethepod.dreamwidth.org/10591.html)**

###### Download:

  * MP3: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mjfkdax8n8no5ba/BtP%20S2E4%20Podficcing%20On%20The%20Periphery.mp3?dl=0) or [Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ru3X6JkWXKQtfatGPVRlAIHF2RmCMqJF/view?usp=sharing) | 7.7 mb.
  * M4B link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6kxnx8b2mvkyvyi/BtP%20S2E4%20Podficcing%20On%20The%20Periphery.m4b?dl=0) or [Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bK9Wy8eTq0t22ic3ZglqBjq9mVAeuvxn/view?usp=sharing) | 8.2 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this audio from the links above.

###### Commenting and Talkback:

ItsADrizzit - she/her pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit) \- [Tumblr](https://itsadrizzit.tumblr.com/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)

\- - -

If you'd like to leave an audio comment (aka talkback) instead of a written comment, here's how! 

* 1) Record your talkback, and upload it somewhere easily accessible (ideally somewhere people can listen to your talkback without having to download the file first). You can also upload it to [this Google Drive folder](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aQtt6R0zGe-lLdjd8ihR9vNAnktyyhTU).
* 2) Leave a comment here with a link to your talkback audio file!  
---


End file.
